Yoritomo Emoto
Yoritomo Emoto was a bushi and captain of the Third Kama. Sensei Yoritomo Emoto was a ship captain and friend of Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen, who served as a sensei for his son Yoritomo Hiromi. Upon Hiromi's ascension to the championship, Emoto became one of his closest advisors. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 45 Relationship Emoto had had an affair with Doji Rengetsu, and after he had been appointed in the Colonies, they continued in contact playing games of go through letters. Petitions, by Seth Mason Colonies Tension with the Crane In 1198 Emoto was at Twin Forks City, a Crane port. Daidoji Sosuke raised the tariffs of the cargo of Yoritomo Minhiko, who was goaded and had challenged her to death. Emoto believed it was not a good idea, but Minhiko was confident in his nephew Yoritomo Tsang, who had mania for dueling. Kakita Sasa, the city's chief magistrate, championed Sosuke and killed Tsang. All Mantis ships were charged tariffs at a higher rate since. In retaliation Yoritomo Raidon attacked several Crane kobune, under Emoto's orders. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 2: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer Fighting the Crane Emoto took charge of the Mantis forces in the Colonies and began to put pressure on the Crane with his massive fleet and the flagship Aramasu's Legacy. Incursions on Crane holdings along the rivers between the coast and the Second City began. The majority of the Mantis' seaborne forces began to mass on the southern coast of the Colonies, and began a movement inland up both rivers, towards Twin Forks City. The Crane would be forced to surrender their ports or see them destroyed for their insult. War Sanctioned As their clans were in the edge of war, Emoto stopped to send letters to Rengetsu. Emoto returned to mainland Rokugan and traveled to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo to give testimony with the Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun on the matter of Yoritomo Tsang's death. The Emerald Champion sanctioned that the Mantis would seek to redress an affront to their honor, so permission for war between the two Great Clans was granted, as the Empress Iweko I only forbade warring in Rokugan. Emoto was appointed by Hiromi as the Mantis rinkugunshokan in the conflict, with Tsuruchi Tomaru as his hatamoto. They got the Mantis ships past Twin Forks City breaking the Crane's blockade. Seeds of Decay: The Mantis, by Seth Mason Crane Retribution His fleet choked the great river fork that connected the Second City to the southern Colonial ports and the Empire. The Aerie, the Crane's port on the sea to the south, had been successfully cut off. Tomaru told Emoto about the request of aid made by the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime as the Imperial Legions' siege on the Second City was turning in their favour. Emoto rejected to give any support to her. Gempukku Starter Fictions During Emoto's absence Kalani's Landing was attacked by a Crane fleet which was based in an unknown Crane port. The Mantis began to search for the Crane fleet's port of origin. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Siege of Twin Forks City Emoto laid siege to Twin Forks City, with attacking Mantis ships from the water, moving into the channels that split the city, and then withdrawing. They were wearing down the dockside defenders and drawing out counterattacks from the city. Their enemy launched a naval frontal assault to break the blockade. Emoto ordered to reach the docks, to hunt the enemy commander Daidoji Tametaka, who was landing there. Moshi Ino warned an unknown threat was near. The Raised Blade, Part 1 by Seth Mason Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs The Crane ships found themselves on two fronts after Yoritomo Hiromi's fleet moved upriver from the south. Sabotuers boarded his ship and Yoritomo Iwashi gave his life to save Emoto, before the assailants were killed. Emoto charged with his fleet against the enemy, and while his ship was ramming the enemy commander's vessel, the Bladed Wing, explosives planted in the Third Kama were set by a flaming arrow fired by the Fallen Tsuruchi Gombei. Nearly all of the samurai on the water had been consumed by the blast. The Crane fleet was practically wiped out, and only the few Mantis ships that had remained behind the charge survived. The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason Rengetsu's Last Gift In the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs nearly all who were found in the water were dead, or died shortly after being recovered. Emoto survived, but grievously wounded. He was in the river for at least a day, and it was more than a week before he woke up in the Imperial Governor's mansion in the Second City. Yoritomo Sachina ordered that he would be tended by Iuchi Yuri, an excellent student of medicine and the body. Emoto received the gift Rengetsu had intended for him before the war began. The beautiful courtier had been another martyr, and the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto believed it was appropriate that Emoto still received a go set. The glass beads were blue shells worked into mantis images, and green stones inlaid in the patterns of a crane. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Recovery Emoto recovered from his wounds, and somehow was embroiled in a duel with Yasuki Makoto. The Mantis gained the upperhand and took the Crab into custody. Makoto's affiliation to the Kolat made Emoto a target for them, and somehow Seppun Jiramu and Kitsuki Yoyugi knew the Mantis could be murdered by the conspiracy. The Imperial devised a plan to remove Emoto from public eye, and faked his death as another victim during the riots in the Second City. There Will Be Blood, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, & Robert Denton Abbot Emoto allowed the Empire to believe he had died, shaved his head, and joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Rumors were told about Naizen had faked his death, joining the Brotherhood of Shinsei under the name of Temoro, and appointed as abbot of the Temple of Daikoku in the Imperial City. He was friend of Moru, the Imperial Advisor. In 1199 Moru introduced him to his expected replacement as Advisor and new charge, Yasuki Makoto. Dread Tidings, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Temoro also spent time with the First Magistrate Yasuki Umi-Ushi. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire See also * Yoritomo Emoto/Meta External Links * Yoritomo Emoto (Second City) Category:Mantis Clan Members Temoro